


One Shot

by hanabyulse



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabyulse/pseuds/hanabyulse
Summary: a moonsun choose-your-own-adventure where doctor moon meets officer kim, the girl she loved even though they've broken up years ago, in the operating room with a bullet in her chest.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on twitter @hambyulie

"Officer Kim!" Her partner, Officer Kang, shouted from across where she stood. Yongsun staggered with a single step forward, her hand falling at her sides. 

"Seul... gi?" Her words fell clumsily and the earth below her feet was spinning and her body felt light yet heavy. With those final words, she fell to her side while Seulgi dropped the pistol in her hand to rush to catch Yongsun's head. 

And the world turned to black. 

* * *

Two sugars and three sachets of creamer; that was how Dr. Moon Byulyi liked to take her coffee at the peak of the evening, at 7'o clock, before starting her graveyard shift. 

She sipped on the coffee cup carefully, exhaling the warm air. Usually, even with the nature of her job, she never had an ounce of doubt in her abilities nor carried a teaspoon of anxiety. 

But why, then, was something tugging at the strings of her heart—almost like she had been shot right at the center?

Something couldn't be right. Something was wrong—someone was hurt. 

"Doctor Moon! They need us in the operating room right now, there's a police officer in the area that's been shot!" Her colleague, Doctor Myoui Mina, exclaimed with urgency as she scrambled to wear her personal protective equipment over her scrubs. 

She had to hear that sentence every day, but why did her world seem to stop upon hearing the patient's description?

That's when she realizes it—the gut feel, a police officer.

Kim Yongsun. Her Kim Yongsun had been shot. 

* * *

Small kisses, soft touches, gentle hand-holding; that was how best friends and lovers Moon Byulyi and Kim Yongsun spent their afternoons together in their apartment. 

No one would have guessed the two of them would eventually end up together, with the latter being too (presumably) straight and the former always too late for a confession. It worked out, eventually, for the two of them in the summer before their first year of high school. So here they were now together for seven years, with Moonbyul a medical school student and Yongsun in the police academy, with their dreams within arm's length.

Moonbyul braved their relationship, always in fear of losing her best friend and her girlfriend when they inevitably break up. Yongsun would instantly tackle her to the bed with a hug to reassure her nothing bad would happen to them—that nothing bad could happen to her. 

"Do you promise?" She would ask, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Her girlfriend would laugh into her chest and nod before saying, "I cross my heart and hope to die!"

Those little words would make all of her equally tiny worries go away and they'd waste away the rest of the day in each other's arms—asleep, sometimes; kissing and laughing, most times. 

No one could've ever guessed they would break up after seven years—not even them. But to Yongsun and Moonbyul, it was a painful reminder that all good things would eventually have to come to an end. 

On graduation day, even with Kim Yongsun finishing her classes and on her way to become a police officer just as she had always hoped, the only words that she could remember ringing in her head were 'I wish I had never met you. I wish I had never loved you,' spoken by Moonbyul; the only girl she had trusted not to. 

The days Moonbyul spent in her internship were spent in aching regret, the hours seemingly too long. She just had to be a rotten brat, the feeling of things not going her way unknown to her. Yongsun, to say the least, was shocked at her complete lack of sympathy. 

In the end, they ultimately had to break up. The two of them just couldn't see eye to eye, and Yongsun carried the heavy weight of her family's financial issues, and the internal ones she had that she feared would worsen the cut on their relationship. 

Although they had parted ways, Moonbyul couldn't help but think that somehow, she was still tied to Yongsun. Well, she was with the woman for seven years, and even though it had to have been a little more than four years, the doctor still woke up every day wishing the other side of her bed wasn't so cold. 

Yongsun, of course, thought just as much, especially on the nights she came home to the same old apartment. Only these days, it seemed so unwelcoming and closed off. She would sit down on the bed and feel the bunched up blankets in her fist, remembering the times she had spent with Moonbyul in the exact same place. It was that same place too, that she had to tend to her own wounds like an amateur, wishing it would've been Moonbyul to do so. 

* * *

Doctor Moon had always been so confident, but tonight, her hands shook in fear as she slipped on her latex gloves as did her breath through her surgical mask. 

"You good, Doctor Moon?" Nurse Minatozaki Sana asked; the first words that were spoken in the operating room that would've otherwise been filled with the steadily slow beeping of the heart rate monitor. 

She looked up at her colleagues and gave a brief, firm nod. Doctor Moon took a single breath and looked at Yongsun's gunshot which been cleaned off of blood that still stained her fair skin. 

"I know the patient." were her only words before the medical tweezers were handed to her by Nurse Minatozaki. 

"I cross my heart and hope to die!" Oh god, it was a single bullet wound, and not at all the first one she had to deal with, but those words rang so painfully in her head. 

"The patient's chest cavity has been punctured by the gunshot." She spoke with a heave, as the words felt like they were dragging her tongue. Suddenly, the room was closing in on her. This wasn't just anybody else's life—it was Yongsun's. The same Yongsun she regretted not apologizing to after all these years, the same Yongsun she still loved even after everything. 

"You don't have to do this, Doctor Moon," Sana spoke beside her, her voice soothing and calm. Moonbyul wished she could have the same amount of repose the nurse did, but she couldn't think of anything else but the weight Yongsun's life bore. 

"No, I do." She affirmed to her, carefully inserting the tip of the tweezers into her chest and taking out the bullet. A huge wave of relief washed over her, and it was time to close up the wound. All of this, she was able to do successfully and without a slip-up, just as she feared she would have. 

"She'll be alright, Doc. Don't worry too much about it," Sana reassured her while she sat outside of the operating room, breathing erratically. "Why aren't you staying with her?"

Moonbyul looked up at her coworker with glassy eyes, barely holding herself together. She shook her head and stared at the tiled floor with her head in her still-shaking hands. 

"I can't... I can't bead to look at her like that. Not with her barely breathing through a tube and the future so uncertain. Oh god, I'm so so scared. I'm so scared." The doctor's sobs filled the empty hallway, her desperate voice bouncing off the walls. 

"We need a doctor in here!" A woman in a police uniform—came out of Yongsun's hospital room, her hair a mess and eyes swollen. Moonbyul quickly picked herself back up and wiped at her eyes, almost pretending that she hadn't just cried her heart out. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Angst Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yongsun doesn't make it.

"I've got to be honest with you, Doctor Moon, it's not looking good. The gunshot wound caused an intrathoracic injury and has lead to excess hemorrhaging." Mina spoke with a sullen look on her face as they entered the room, easily spreading to Moonbyul. Upon entering the room, Moonbyul's body shivered at the sight of Yongsun unconscious, the heart rate monitor beeping dangerously slow. 

And there it was, a flat line. Moonbyul stopped in her tracks and the world came crashing down on her. 

"No!" The doctor exclaimed initially. How many times did she have to let Yongsun down in one lifetime? 

"Moonbyul... I don't think you should be here anymore. The patient is too close to you." Mina told her in a hushed voice before attending to Yongsun. Moonbyul could no longer feel anything, no longer hear or see anything except Yongsun. 

She blinked twice and watched the scene unfold right in front of her eyes. It was too quick, it was all too quick. The girl she loved would be slipping right through her fingers for a second time. By coming to this realization, more of their coworkers that she couldn't name at the time pulled her out of the room. 

No sound came out of Moonbyul when Mina's head peeked out of the door with a frown. 

This couldn't be happening. 

"I'm so sorry. There was nothing else we could do."

* * *

That was the only time Moonbyul had ever taken a leave at work and the days felt hollow and went by like a blur. She only laid in bed to watch dramas or listen to music, staring at the dim walls of her room. 

Wrapped in a blanket, the doctor opened her laptop to an unread email. 

Oh god. 

* * *

**to: moonbyulyi22@gmail.com**

**from: kimyongsun@gmail.com**

**subject: To the Future Moon Byulyi**

Hey, Dr. Moon!

It's Officer Kim Yongsun. Sounds good, right? Ah well, I'm really writing this letter on August 7, and it's our seventh year together.

To be honest, times are tough for me at the moment and it's a relief to me knowing that you're here for me. I just hope we stay strong together no matter what happens.

If in case we do break up... I just know it's your fault.

Kidding!

(Maybe.)

But if in case we do break up, which is an inevitable possibility, I just hope you don't fall in love with someone else in the future because that'd hurt-because you're  _ my  _ Moon Byulyi. I hope it stays that way.

If in the future we find ourselves apart, I just know I'll eventually find my way back to you in the end. I've always believed we're intertwined in this universe somehow. Don't you think?

I hope you're happy, like genuinely happy, like you are now. Let's be happy together, okay?

Doctor Moon Byulyi! I'm giving you a lot of strength. I loved you, I love you, and I will always  _ always  _ love you.


	3. Fluff Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yongsun makes it out alive.

Moonbyul entered the room with a sharp exhale, not knowing what she would be seeing in there. 

Yongsun was seated up on her hospital bed and met Moonbyul's eyes with a faint smile that had a tinge of pain.

"I'm sorry for making you worry."

Of course those are the first words she says. Yongsun would always look after her before anyone else—even before herself. 

"I see you're as selfless as ever, Officer Kim." She teased as she sat down on the bed beside her. 

Silence filled the room, and both of them knew the air was heavy with the words they couldn't speak out loud to each other. Within moments, Yongsun's walls crumbled, supposedly the stronger of the two. She hung her head down with a whimper, and another. Moonbyul looked at her, not knowing what to do, even when she sobbed. 

"I was so scared, Byul."

Remembering she was the reason for them breaking up, the doctor shuffles uncomfortably in her seat and debated with herself mentally. She attempted to comfort the crying officer (and ex-girlfriend) with a light pat on the shoulder, which is welcomed by another sob from Yongsun. 

She had never seen Yongsun like this, not ever, in seven years. Nor did she think that the day she could see her walls fall down would eventually come. Moonbyul rushed to wrapping her in a tight and warm hug, stroking her raven hair. "I know, ddun. Me too." 

The doctor buried her face in the crook of Yongsun's neck and they're holding each other in the still moment. "It's okay, ddun. You're okay. We're okay."

  
  



End file.
